ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Keane
Terrence Chad Keane Cresswell born (4 December 1979 in San Hose, Calafornia) is an American born Canadian professional wrestling currently signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as Chad Keane. Cresswell is a 1 time ECW Champion from 28 November 2006-16 January 2007. Early Life and Training Terrence Cresswell was born on 4/12/79 in San Hose, Calafornia to an American father Chad Cresswell and Jenifer Keane (now Cresswell). In 1986 he learned his father was a wrestler and he began watching wrestling. The first wrestling show live he went to was his father's debut for the WWF (World Wrestling Federation) where he faced Ted DiBiase in a lucky winning effort. In 1988 his dad introduced him to the roster of the WWF getting to meet a lot of the stars and his idol group of wrestlers the Hart Foundation (Owen Hart, Bret Hart, Jim Neidhart) where he said he wanted to be a wrestler and he wanted to train when he turned fifteen. Sadly the next year his father was shot by an assassin and died in hospital. Fortunatley in his father's will (Below) This was finished after he was told he was going to die I Chad Cresswell leave this to my son A Wrestling Ring The Belts I Won In The Cases And The Contract I Signed To Begin Wrestling Lastly I leave you what I was going to give you when you were fourteen but now is the time. The Hart Foundation's services for training. Start when you are twelve. (Passage Left To Chad) Two years later He began training and first he learnt strikes throughout 1991 in 1992 he established technical and strike moves but had a tough challenge for him. Learning how to use the top rope to dive. He found it hard to do it all the time and while in the ring he got mad and jumped backwards and doing the move asked to perform. A Moonsalt. After years of training in 1997 he began independence. Canadian Championship Wrestling (1997-2003) Keane signed up for a tryout with Canadian Championship Wrestling the best wrestling promotion in Canada he had to face an exchange wrestler from Great Britain. He won the tryout and made his CCW debut two weeks later. He debuted as 'Delightful' Danny Delight a face character who was always nice to the people. LPWGametrombonerman.jpg (Delight). He faced Adam Steele for the CCW World Championship and won and became the youngest CCW Champion in history at 18 years old! However when he lost the title to a close friend he turned heel and attacked him. He formed an alliance with Wes Ikeda and they were called the Rich Affiliation. They eventually disbanded when the pair turned face and decided to go their separate ways but remained best friends and have been since. In 2002 Ikeda left CCW and the following year so did Keane. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2007) In 2005 he signed a 8 year deal with the WWE. He joined RAW in January 2006 as Chad Keane a face guy who focused on wrestling winning and becoming the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. His first big match in the WWE was against Kane for number one contendership for the title he dreamed for. Sadly thanks to Big Show interfierring he had to wait till June 2006 when his dream was better in new brand...... ECW! ECW (2006-2007) He joined ECW in 2006 and he won the ECW Championship beating Big Show in an Extreme Rules match thanks to an interfierence by Justin Credible. He lost it in 2007 and left WWE He was released on September 2007 Category:Wrestlers